When You Come Home : Reader x America
by Lucy Heartfilia 24
Summary: Reader x America, I made a bet with my friend who loves sad fanfiction (I don't like them T.T) and she doesn't like to write fluff, so we switched, she wrote fluff and I wrote a sad one...I cried while writing this...I am not joking...I am so sorry...


You waited anxiously for the day to arrive, Alfred was coming home, you couldn't wait, he had promised that once he came back from the war, you two would live happy lives together, as normal married couples should, and you had a surprise for him, too, you were pregnant with his child, for about seven months now. Only three more days.

you started getting things from the store for his 'welcome home' party, streamers, balloons, and of course, lots of food. Only two more days.

You started to go over everything, making sure the house was clean and everything for the party was there, you're best friend, Hungary, was with you the whole time to help you, since you were pregnant after all. Only one more day.

You woke up early, ate breakfast and stared at the clock until it was time to go, Hungary had offered to drive you, but you declined, today was the day, today was the day you're beloved Alfred got to come home, and you wanted him all to yourself. You drived down the street, the 32 speed limit seemed like a snail's pace. eventually, you reach the airport, you rush in as fast as you could, get through security and go to the gate the soldiers will be arriving at, other people were there with signs with names, thanks, and congratulations on them, you waited eagerly for them to get off of the plain, once they start coming out, people start cheering, and you clap a bit, on the look out for Alfred.

you wait, and wait, and wait, getting more worried by the second. People stopped coming off of the plain, you and a few others were still there, they announce that there will be another plane coming, the plan had been oversold and some soldiers were coming back on another flight soon, they gave the remaining people the gate number and you walked there with the group. After about two hours of waiting and worry, the second plane arrives, and everything happens just as before, she watched each one wlk out of the plain, 'no...no...no...no...' you thought as you saw each of their faces, none of them were Alfred. Your heart broke when you saw that there was nobody else on the plane, you went up to one of the attendants, "is there any other plane coming with soldiers on them?" you asked hopefully, the attendant shook her head sadly and your heart walked to your car slowly, heart and mind heavy with worry and bad thoughts, you made it home and curled up in bed, the bed you and Alfred had shared before he went away, tears gathered in the corners of your eyes, what if he were... no, you wouldn't allow yourself to think like that. He was fine. Alfred was fine.

It was about 10:00 at night now, but you needed Hungary's help, so you dialled her number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Hungary, it's me..."

"_?! Why are you calling me, why aren't you with Alfred?!"

You bit back the urge to cry, "b-because...he didn't come home...he wasn't on any of the planes...I was at the airport all day..." small tears started to slip from your eyes, despite your protest.

"oh, _, sweetie, I'm sorry, I'm sure he's fine, I know he is, he'll be home soon, you'll just have to wait a little bit longer, ok?"

Your body shook as the tears fell from your eyes, "mhm..." was the only thing you could manage to reply.

The next few days, Hungary stayed with you to console and reassure you, but eventually she had to go to work, she offered to stay longer, but you refused to bother her anymore.

The first day Hungary went back to work, around noon, there was a knock on the door, you had been knitting baby hats to keep your mind busy, thinking it was Alfred, you ditched your project on a nearby table and quickly walked to the door, you opened it quickly, "Alfre-" you stopped when you saw a soldier, dressed in full uniform, standing in front of you with a solemn expression on his face, you stared at him, waiting for him to speak. "I'm sorry..." he said sadly and held out a folded flag, your eyes fill with tears "no...he can't be...he promised..." you protested in a soft voice, your hand clenched over your chest, you couldn't believe it, he couldn't be gone, he couldn't, you put your hand on the door frame as you felt reality slip away, in the distance you could hear someone calling, "miss? Miss!" and the world faded into black.

You were in a field, white wild flowers everywhere, you saw Alfred in the distance, waving to you, you smiled brightly and ran up and hugged him, happy tears in the corners of your eyes, "Alfred...!" "_...!" He hugged you tightly, gathering you up in his arms, burying his head in the crook of your neck and taking in your scent and your warmth, "_...I love you so much, always remember that, and out beautiful little baby, I'll love you both, forever and ever, and I'll always watch over you both, please take good care of our child..." "Alfred, what are you saying?! you looked up at him with teary eyes, you gasped, he was disappearing from your arms, turning into little lights from the feet up and you realized what was happening, "no! don't! you can't leave me!" you yelled and gripped him tighter, he only smiled, a single tear rolled down his cheek as he said something, but you couldn't hear him, before he completely floated away, the little lights, floating up into the sky.

you woke on on your couch, a cold washcloth on your forehead, you sat up, you were alone, your body shaked, wracked with sobs as seemingly endless tears rolled down your face, it was useless to wipe them away, so you let them fall. You suddenly realized what he had said, the last thing Alfred spoke to you was "I love you" you cried and cried and cried, you curled up on the couch, protecting the last piece of Alfred you had left, promising to love it and care for it, just as Alfred has asked you to do. After a few hours you had no more tears left and noticed a piece of paper by Alfred's stuff, it was a note from the soldier, it said that Alfred died while trying to save his comrades, and he succeeded, but he died in the process, and his body was MIA. She set the letter down and curled up again, and made a vow to never forget him.

_"I love you too, Alfred"_


End file.
